Karushuu Week
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: Fic for Karushuu week, following the themes; Karma's Birthday, Curiosity, Music, Winter, Loneliness, Pride, Kiss and Gakushu's Birthday.


**For Karushu week on Tumblr (Karma x Asano, look it up!) this is like my fav pair, but all their fics are in Indonesian which I can't read, so i thought I'd contribute. The first day theme is Karma's bday. Expect lots of awkward sexual tension and Bickering in this first chap. Sorry if they seem Out of Character. Publishing early because I wont have time Christmas.**

* * *

 **Karma's Birthday.**

Christmas was definitely the worst day to have your birthday, Karma decided. Of course your going to get over-shadowed if you share a birthday with the world's biggest religion's God.

The red head's parent's were, as usual, on a trip (To Germany this time), so his Birthday was a package in the mail, as usual. They offered to take Karma with them, but they were away for a few weeks so he'd end up missing school if he went.

He never used to care about missing school in the past. But He'd never been in an assassination classroom with the fate of the world in the balance in the past either.

Japan wasn't even a Christian country, but most of E class were spending Christmas with their families, sharing a bucket of KFC. Nagisa and Rio had come buy to visit in the morning to drop of some Birthmas presents for him, which made Karma more happy than he'd like to admit.

But now it was nine o'clock, the house was unsettelingly quiet and Karma was suddenly aware of how alone he was. He sighed as he pulled the cake his parents bought him out of the fridge, and stuck a candle in almost bitterly.

" _Happy Birthday to me~_ " He said in a sing-song voice, rolling his eyes slightly. What a way to turn 15. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. His head perked up- _who could that be?_ He made his way to the door, amber eyes narrowed slightly, and opened it.

He wasn't sure who he expected to see out the door, but student council president Gakushu Asano was not it;

The blond boy was stood outside, cheeks flushed slightly from the cold. He had a heavy coat wrapped around him, but Karma could see he had a suit underneath it (he vaguely remembered something about the main school having a Christmas party).

"I don't give money to carolers." The red head said without missing a beat, a smirk growing on his face.

"Good. That's not why I'm here." Asano said, rolling his amethyst eyes. He pulled out a familiar brown book. "You left this at our study session."

Ah, _that_ study session; Since the main school's final exams Asano was taking, and the exams to get into Kunugigaoka as a transfer student, which Karma had to take being in E class, were the same, the red head had suggested the two of them should have a study session one time when he bumped into the blond.

 _"Since I **am** the number one pupil in the school and all, you could learn a lot from me!" Karma said, jokingly._ Asano looked predictably pissed, but the red head didn't expect him to actually take him up on his offer.

"And you thought Christmas evening was the best time for that?" Karma asked, raising an eyebrow, slightly amused. Gakushu huffed.

"The Christmas party just finished, so I was nearby. No point in wasting an opportunity." Asano explained, as if he were speaking to a particularly slow child. Karma just chuckled.

"Whatever. Come in- you want some tea?" The read head asked- he wasn't sure why he offered; Maybe because he was lonely, or maybe his mother's constant reminders to 'be polite' were paying off, or perhaps he wanted to use this opportunity to try and put wasabi in Asano's tea.

Gakushu looked a little surprised, then regained his composure. "I suppose I can spare a few minutes." He said, in his usual lordly way, like he was bestowing Karma a great honour or something. The blond followed the red head in, taking his leather shoes and thick coat off at the door.

Karma could properly see his suit now- it made Asano look older, somehow. It fitted him well, the red head couldn't help but think.

"Just how fancy was the main school Christmas party anyway?" The red head asked as they walked. "I mean suits, at a middle school dance, really?"

"Get used to it, Akabane, if you plan on joining the highschool next year, you'll be expected to attend formal events." Gakushu said, loosening his tie slightly. Karma scoffed. He might be joining the main school but he would not be taking part in silly ostentatious events.

"Whatever you say." The red head retorted as they Entered the Kitchen. Asano's eyes instantly flicked over to the Birthday cake sat on the table, with the lone candle in the middle of it. His face instantly split into a shit-eating grin.

"Oh my goodness. That has to be the saddest thing I've ever seen!" The student council president chuckled. Karma instantly felt a flare of embarrassment and annoyance, he felt his cheeks redden. _Stupid Asano, of course he had no qualms about poking Karma's weak spots._ "I've never seen something that summed up loneliness so perfectly _ack_ \- "

Gakushu was cut off when the red head caught him in a headlock and pulled him to the side. The blond instantly struggled to get out of his grip, they both lost their balance and clattered to the floor, but Karma kept his hold. He was insanely strong.

"Akabane, what are you _doing_?" Asano hissed, trying to pull his assailant's arm away from his neck, his Amethyst eyes narrowed and his cheeks red. (He almost looked like he was blushing, Karma noted). The red head laughed, and whispered into Asano's ear.

"Well, you're currently spending Christmas with this sad looser, so what does that make you?" His voice was laced with mischief. If Asano didn't look like he was blushing before, he definitely did now. He went deadly still for a moment in Karma's arms, maybe looking for an opening to escape. Everything went quiet. It was too surreal. The red head was suddenly aware of the feeling of Asano's back against his chest, the sound of their breathing was all that filled the air.

A strange, unfamiliar feeling stirred in the pit of Karma's stomach and he had a strange urge to pull the other boy closer. For a moment, he almost did. He went to lower his hands from Asano's neck to his chest, when suddenly, he _realised_ what he was doing.

Panicked by his own feelings, Karma let go of the blond suddenly, and sprang up of the ground, turning towards the kettle so Asano couldn't see his face.

"Well. As fun as it is lying on the kitchen floor; I did say I'd make tea." Karma said, smoothly, non of his strange nervousness seeping into his voice.

Asano pulled himself up of the ground, rolling his eyes. "You were the childish idiot who thought wrestling was a good idea." He said, as he fixed his shirt (Karma couldn't help but notice that the top few buttons had come undone).

"It's not my fault you're so weak." The red head said, as he poured tea into the mugs.

" _Weak? Hm._ Give me a fair fight any day, Akabane, and we'll see who's weak." The blond said, competitiveness flaring up in his amethyst eyes. Karma looked equally determined as he set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Careful, number 2-kun. I might actually take you up on that, and then you'd be in trouble." He said, with a smile that hid a billion bad intentions. Asano scowled at the nickname .Their rivalry gave him a thrill of excitement. They were both gifted, but used their talents in completely different ways.

"Anyway. Shouldn't you be getting back to blowing out your birthday candle on your sad lonely birthday cake?" The Blond said. Now it was Karma's turn to glare, with unimpressed amber eyes.

"If you keep this up you aren't getting any cake."

"You know, in A class, I get almost everyone something for their Birthdays. Followers are more loyal if they think that you care." Asano said suddenly, he looked strangely uncomfortable. Karma looked at him questioningly.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I'm just making it clear that just because you buy somebody a present it doesn't have to have some sort of special meaning behind it. It could just be professional. Or obligation. Or just because- " Gakushu said. He was rambling now, and looking anywhere but at Karma. He was so different from his usual confident self. "Anyway! Now that I've explained that to you. I got you something for your Birthday."

Asano said the last part so quickly and so quietly, that Karma was sure he had misheard, but sure enough, the blond in front of him was handing him a small box wrapped in silver paper. The red head was so surprised he almost forgot to tease Gakushu. Almost.

"Who knew _you_ of all people had a cute side!" he snickered, reaching forward to pet Asano's hair in the most condescending way possible.. "Using the excuse of returning a book just so you could give me the present. How _adorable_!"

Gakushu batted his hand away, looking a cross between annoyed and embarrassed. "If you don't want it then I'll take it back." He said, Karma shook his head.

"Of course I want it!" He said, the grin still on his face as he took the present. "How could I refuse something you took so much time and effort to especially pick out just for me. Is this your way of confessing"

"Like I said it isn't like that!" Asano said, crossing his arms in irritation, although a slight blush was creeping into his cheeks. Karma laughed as he opened it- It was a box of chocolates, they looked expensive (Although, he knew Asano was from a rich family like he was, so it was probably normal for him).

"Thanks, second-place." Karma chuckled. He felt a strange warm feeling in his chest when Gakushu gave him the present. A weird mixture between happiness and excitement (and confusion, of course).

"Hm. Well it's not as if its a big deal." Asano said, although he looked secretly a little happy when the red head thanked him. Karma opened the box, untying the ribbon and looking at the little chocolates inside. He picked one out and held it between his thumb and fore-finger, suddenly, without warning, he lent over to the other boy and placed the chocolate in his mouth.

"Akabane! What are you doing?" Asano said, eyes wide and surprised as he ate the chocolate karma had just fed him.

" _What?_ I still don't 100% trust you yet, A-class." Karma said, with a smirk, as he popped a chocolate into his own mouth. "Your just my test-subject to make sure you hadn't put anything nasty in them."

"Who the _hell_ would poison chocolate? Is that kind of psychopathic behavior normal in E-class!?"Asano said, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Just being careful." Karma said, with an easy grin on his face.

"You're just being weird." Gakushu retorted, taking a sip of his tea, then instantly spitting it out, a look of disgust on his face. "W- WHY THE HELL IS THERE WASABI IN THIS TEA, AKABANE!?"

Karma burst out laughing. "Spitting out your drink is really bad manners, Asano, I'm disappointed."

"I'm going to kill you."

 _And That was how Karma Akabane spent his fifteenth birthday._

* * *

 ** _First chapter woo. Not much outright romance but the sparks are there guys. Pls review what you thought, and if you have any ideas for the next chapters._**


End file.
